bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
"The Song of the Cebú" incident
"The Song of the Cebú" incident occurred between 1997 and 1998 in VeggieTales history, and it was named after what occurred during that song. How it started During Josh and the Big Wall!, Larry played a silly song about some Cebú with Jimmy, Jerry, and Junior. But he also showed some images of his trip, though he states it was a mix-up from a Photo Hut. Because of this, and also due to the fact that he couldn't understand the song, Archibald pops up and interrupts about certain things (like not knowing what a Cebu is or why the Sad Cebú was depressed and the what the canoe was made of). Archibald comes to the conclusion that the song was quite disappointing and he wants to speak to Bob about this. For the next episode, Larry was about to sing one about him being stuck in a bear trap, but Archibald showed up and told the audience that Silly Songs with Larry was cancelled until further notice "due to the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song". He then gave Mr. Lunt a chance to sing a song, though he expected he was going to sing about growing up in Connecticut, as Lunt instead sang about Jerry's love for cheeseburgers. The Outcome After the events of the episode, Larry went to Jimmy's ice cream parlor and drowned his sorrows on ice cream, until he started a nightmare of the events. Jimmy was forced to snap him out of it, and afterwards, he attempted to cheer Larry up by playing songs from various VeggieTales episodes on the jukebox. Archibald, who also appeared at the parlor along with Lovey, later explained the reason being is because he was simply acting to the public's best interest to keep the songs from being too silly, despite Jimmy being somewhat scornful of the fact that this was what caused Larry to sink into his depression. He then tells Larry that he received letters and petitions from fans who wanted the Silly Songs back, and wanted to resolve the whole issue. Larry eventually got his Silly Songs back and, in joy, introduced his then-new Silly Song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" by playing it on the jukebox. The petition "We, the undersigned, believe that Archibald Asparagus should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebú incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming. Signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota, and even someone in Moose Lake". Origin The petition for bringing back the Silly Songs occurred after the events of Madame Blueberry, where a radio station in Duluth, Minnesota had a petition to bring it back after Archibald stated they were cancelled. Mike thought it was a good idea to use that to tell a story for the next video, while using the painting idea of Nighthawks as the main vision for the setting of the video's story. Category:Running gags